Vampire Rockstars and Demon Puppys
by xXGrelleXx
Summary: Nana Osaki has spent the last ten years as a vamp but when she gets chased down the well and meets a certain dog lord will it be love or disaster! SesshomaruxNana Discontinued
1. Pissed off puppys!

1. Pissed-off Puppy's

"There she is, get her!" The mob yelled, swords, guns, and pitchforks…yeah pitchforks, in hand. I ran as fast as my immortal legs could carry me, I only had one place to hide, I had to get to Kagome's shrine and soon! I kept running, barely ahead of the still growing mob of humans. Just as I was about to give up, the shrine came into view, with out a minute to lose I bolted to the right and up the steps, passed under the shrine gate, and hauled ass to the well house. Once inside, the door securely closed behind me, I took a deep, well needed, breath. I could hear the mobs muffled voices catching up however and quickly looked around the dark, very empty, well house. 'Gotta think! Gotta hide! There!' I thought eyeing the well in the center of the building, I took the steps two at a time and lept as gracefully as my panicking self could manage over the edge. I landed with a painful thud at the bottom, pain shooting up my right leg. 'Shit!' I thought angrily, crouching down to sit on the floor, my breath heavy from my exertion. 'Just when I thought things could get worse…Huh?' The floor started to glow suddenly, an odd sky blue light enveloping me and dragging me down into its depths…

_I know what you poor people are thinking, 'Who is this and what do they have to do with anything?' Well, I'll tell who I am, name's Nana and I got everything to do with this story_ . _You see about ten years ago I was in a band, we were just getting' famous when this weird guy decided it would be fun to turn me into a vampire. Yeah I know, 'Oh great another vampire story, blah blah blah!' well don't get to discouraged just yet, 'Kay? I'm not any normal lot-te-da vamp' I can do some pretty cool stuff, but that's for later. Anyway, long story short I left my band and friends and went into hiding in Edo, I got along fine until I got caught. And that's where this freak show love story begins, I wouldn't usually say this_ , _its not my style to_, _but maybe it was fate?_

I blinked, once, twice, and opened my eyes to the over grown wall of the well. 'Plants?' I looked up and saw blue sky over head, 'What happened to the well house?' I thought standing, my leg already better thanks to my vampire healing. I jumped out of the well in one leap and landed on soft ground, or rather grass, and looked around. I was in the middle of a large clearing, surrounded by tall trees and other plant life. 'Where the heck am I?' I thought walking to my left and going into the line of trees there. 'I feel like I walking into Wonderland…' I thought looking around myself at the forest, patches of sunlight breaking through to the ground here and there and the sound of birds reaching my ears. 'Well at least theres no more mob…' I thought with a fanged grin spreading across my face. After awhile I could see a clearing ahead, the sunlight much brighter and stronger there.

I sprinted forward until I had broken through the trees and found myself in and open field, I was up to my knees in flowers, it was wonderful. Not to far away to my left I spotted a little kid, a girl to be precise, picking flowers. 'I bet she can tell me where I am!' I thought walking toward her, slow so I wouldn't scare her. "Hey? Kid?" I called as I got closer, she looked up confusion written all over her little face. When I was sure she wasn't going to run and ran over to her, catching my breathe briefly before speaking. "Hey, I don't wanna' bug ya so I'll be quick. Listen do you know where we are? I'm, uh, new around here so I'm kinda lost." I said smiling down at her sheepishly, scratching the back of my head . "Hehe, where in Edo of course!" She giggled and smiled up at me kindly. 'That's not possible…unless that crazy legend about the well is true…' I was lost in thought for a moment when movement to my left, somewhere in the trees, caught my attention. "Huh?" I looked over, hoping to see what it was. 'That's weird…I swore there was something the-Holy Crow!' I stood frozen to the spot, not believing my eyes. Before me standing nearly ten feet tall was what looked like a giant centipede, with a gasp the little girl dropped her flowers and to refuge behind me, clinging to my left leg. Without warning it suddenly bolted toward us, screeching something along the lines of a tasty snack awaited its tummy, not taking the time to wonder what that thing was or why it could talk I grabbed the little girl and dodged to the right. The centipede narily missing us, stopping and sitting up again , its eyes on us. Suddenly it flung a large, rock?, at us. Dodging again to the right, the kid in my arms still. "Looks like this thing wants a fight, ai kid?" I smirked, sitting her down, "Stay behind me, kid, this'll be over soon enough." She did as she was told without a word. Turning my attention to the giant bug I yelled, "Hey Ugly! You want something good to eat? Well come get it!" The centipede roared the most ungodly sound and bolted toward us. 'Wait for it…wait….NOW!' I flung out my hand toward the creature, ebony flames shooting out and engulfing it, within in seconds it was gone, nothing but charred earth to show it ever existed. "Hah! That aught to show ya, ya freaky bug!" I yelled triumphantly before turning and kneeling down to the little girl. Somehow she had hurt the bridge of her little nose, smile warmly at her I spoke. "Lets get outta here and I'll patch up the cute little nose." I stood up and held my hand out to her, she took it, swinging her onto my back I took off into the trees opposite of the place I had come in from.

It wasn't long before I found another clearing, this one has a clear cerulean stream running through it , and sat the girl down. She grinned up at me, showing off her little white teeth. "Wow Lady you run almost as fast as Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed excitedly, I scratched my cheek with my finger. "Oh yeah? I'll have to race him sometime." I said grinning at her, momentarily forgetting about my fangs. She seemed unfazed by them and continued to grin and nod at me. Kneeling down I reached into my bag and produced my first aid kit, _I know 'Why does a vampire need a first aid kit?' I'll explain later,_ opening it I grabbed the box of band aids and applied on the girl's nose. "There ya go all better! Hey I never asked you your name." I said still smiling at her, she seemed to be admiring my piece rings. "My names Rin! Whats yours?" She asked staring up at me with glittering eyes. "Nana, nice to meet ya!" I stood up and looked around, feeling it was safe enough I sat down near the stream, Rin following me. "Nana-sama?" She looked up at me, fidgeting as if uncomfortable. "Yeah what is it Rin-chan?" I asked cocking my head to the side in curiosity. "Well, um, will you help me find Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes, I nodded smiling. She flung her little arms around my neck, "Yay! Thank you Nana-sama!" She exclaimed loudly, I stiffened. Wrapping an arm around the girl, something was coming I could sense it. "Rin? Don't panic but where going to have to run again ok?" She nodded looking up at me with evident fear in her little eyes. Immediately I took off over the stream and into the forest, whatever was following us was gaining fast really fast! Rin was watching over my shoulder, looking behinds us since I was holding her in my arms. "Its Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed suddenly, before I could process this however I slammed into something hard causing me to fall backward and losing my grip on Rin. The next thing I knew my back slammed painfully into a tree and I was being held there by an iron grip around my neck, my oxygen cutting off. I looked up into the eyes of my attacker and my heart skipped a beat, if it wasn't for the fact that I already couldn't breathe I'm sure the sight before me would have done the job sufficiently, the hand that held my throat was attached to the most attractive man I had seen in ten years. Standing at and easy 6'6", he had knee length white hair and the golden eyes of a god, a crescent moon adorned his graceful forehead and magenta slashes on his perfect cheeks, if he didn't scare me so badly at that moment I would've fallen in love with him on site. At that moment he was glaring at me with enough hate to give an angry drunk a run for his money. I clawed at his wrist and hand, trying to get him to loosen his grip to no avail, my vision was starting to blur and darken around the edges.

Sesshomaru's POV

I tightened my grip around the girls neck, eyes were finally falling shut. 'Good…No one takes my ward and lives!' I thought maliciously. "No! Sesshomaru-sama, please don't hurt Nana-sama! She saved Rin! She's Rin's friend!" Rin screamed tugging on my sleeve violently as she could with her tiny arms. With a sigh I let go, she fell limply to the ground, her neck black with the bruise I had left there. Rin knelt beside her, her little eyes flowing with tears, she reached out and touched the side of the woman's face. The woman, Nana as it were, didn't move or stir. Rin began to cry harder, sniffling loudly and looking up at me pleadingly. With another exasperated sigh, I knelt down in front of the older female and put my hand to her heart, finding a slow but steady beat under skin. "She's fine Rin. Now stop your crying immediately." I said, more harshly than I had intended. Rin sniffled beside me, her eyes on Nana. "Lets go Rin." I stood and started to walk away, Rin grabbed my sleeve, stopping my advance. "We can't leave Nana-sama here, Sesshomaru-sama!" She yelled, I was surprised at the way she was acting, she had never before stopped me in anything. I glared down at her, she only looked up at me pleadingly. Growling under my breath I walked over and picked the girl up in my arms. "Lets go Rin." I ground out as I started back toward camp.

By the time we reached camp it was well past nightfall, Jaken had already lit a fire thank fully. "Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back mi'lord!" The little toad demon exclaimed loudly before turning on Rin. "And you! How dare you run off like that you impudent child! You made mi'lord have to chase you down.!" He barked at her, I growled at him. "Enough Jaken, leave her be!" I ordered coldly, he flinched and immediately sat down near Ah-Un. I laid Nana down by the fire before sitting against a tree across from her, Rin sitting near her with worry etched over her tiny features.

What seemed to be hours later, Rin fells asleep curled up to Nana, Jaken was snoozing in his usual manner leaning precariously against his staff of two heads. I glanced over at Nana, taking the time to get a better look at the woman who had supposedly helped Rin. She was beautiful by all right, with short spiky black hair that on anyone else would have looked terrible, metal rings adorned her ears and one adorned the right corner of her perfect lips, she whore strange black cloths and tall black shoes (Black and white striped long sleeved shirt with a slightly ripped up black tank on top and a black and red plaid mini skirt and black well worn combat boots). I noticed that the bruise I had left was already beginning to heal, as I suspected she wasn't human, but she didn't smell like a demon either. By this time the ember in the fire pit had all but died away, when Nana stirred at last.

That's it for the first chapter, I'm posting the next on soon, please leave a review.


	2. Arrogance is bliss!

2. Arrogance is bliss!

Nana's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, my whole body felt heavy and weighed down from the lack of air I had received, stars met my tired eyes. 'What a great view…' I thought staring up at the twinkling abyss over head before shutting my eyes again and being swallowed again by the darkness.

-I was floating in an infinite abyss of darkness and silence. My body lay somewhere cold, Won't you wake me from this nightmare?- "…?..na? Nana-sama?" Rin soft voice reached my ears, she sounded worried, I couldn't imagine why. I opened my eyes and looked over at the small girl who smile at me happily. It was daylight now, I noted, early morning to be exact. "Yay! Nana-sama is ok!" Rin exclaimed flinging her arms around me, I winced slightly, my body was kinda swore. I sat up slowly, Rin sitting back on her knees and smiling warmly. "Rin! Hurry up and get that disgusting creature moving! Lord Sesshomaru will return soon and want to leave!" A nasally little voice yelled to my right, I looked over to find the speaker, my anger already rising. What I found was an ugly toad like creature wielding a staff that had two heads on it, grinding my teeth I forced a smile at the gross green thing. "I dare hope you weren't referring to me?" I said through gritted teeth, he glared at me. "Of course I am you stupid girl!" He replied loadly, Rin frowned before yelling at him. "Be nice master Jaken! She's our new friend!" She yelled at the toad creature named Jaken. "Quiet you silly girl! And you," He pointed to me with his staff, "Hurry up, you stupid ugly human! Lord Sesshomaru is not a patient demon!" He barked in his annoying little voice. "Ugly huh?" I didn't even bother to smile anymore, standing I turned to the creature, he wasn't more than 2 feet tall. "Stupid human huh?" I glared down at him, my fingers twitching. "Well I got news for you, ya freak little toad, I'm not human!" I snapped my fingers toward him, a snake made of black flames proceeded to chase him around in circles and nip at his behind.

"Hmph, maybe you'll think twice before ya speak to rudely to me next time!" I exclaimed with a satisfied grin, I turned to Rin, then I realized something. "How did we get here anyway?" I asked looking around the unfamiliar area confused. "Lord Sesshomaru carried you here, he didn't mean to attack you yesterday! Right Sesshomaru-sama?" She was looking behind me, I followed her gaze, already knowing it was the guy from yesterday. Suddenly I wanted to run, fear bubbling up inside like a boiling pot of tea. 'Whats wrong with me? I shouldn't be intimidated by some guy! I'm Nana Osaki! I'm a powerful Vampire!' I told myself, standing my ground with defiance. He was glaring at me with those odd but gorgeous golden eyes of his, I glared back with my own azure eyes. After what seemed forever he broke the thick silence that had fallen over us, "Its time to go, Rin." He stated and walked away, I blanched. 'What an arrogant jerk!' I thought, "Hey! Whats your problem? Huh?" I yelled after him ,already catching up. He turned on me so fast I didn't even have time to register that he had even stopped, I slammed into him to the second time in two days. I glared up at him, he glared menacingly back. "Mind your tongue woman! I am only enduring your company for Rin's sake." He said coldly, I actually shivered at the sound of his voice so close, his breath skating across my face. This close up he looked even more handsome, his golden eyes seeming to swirl slightly. He growled before resuming his walk, turning his back on me. I didn't pursue him this time, Rin skipped up beside me. "Don't worry, he's not really as mean as he likes to pretend." She whispered with a grin, I heard him growl low enough Rin probably didn't hear. 'Yeesh, this guys scary. How does Rin stand him?'

We traveled nearly the whole day, Rin chattering away about how kind Sesshomaru really was, I was still skeptical however. She told me all about how he had brought her back to life after she'd been killed by wolves and how he'd continued to care for her since. Rin was at this moment sleeping soundly in my lap, we rode on this large dragon- Ah-Un I discovered was its name later. My eyes followed Sesshomaru's tall figure just ahead of us, I couldn't seem to drag my eyes away from him. Even if he was an arrogant self centered jerk, he was still very beautiful to look at.

Sesshomaru's POV

I couldn't take my mind off her, she was so irritating and yet so intoxicating! I had wanted nothing more than to rip out her throat earlier, but her scent reached me before I had the chance, it was so lush and as gorgeous as she was, and it irritated me to no end! How could this creature have such a strong affect on me? I continued to scowl, listening to Rin's sweet little voice telling Nana about me. Sighing, I glanced back to find that Nana was staring at me. Scowling again I stared ahead, my castle not far out of sight. 'Almost home…' I thought with a sigh.


End file.
